Importance on safe driving and fuel consumption has been emphasized in determining marketability of a vehicle.
Such fuel consumption increases and safe driving security decrease in hard acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle.
Recently, technologies for preventing the hard acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle by securing an adequate distance to a front vehicle with a distance sensor mounted to the vehicle have been developed. However, since the sensor mounted to the vehicle can only sense a short range and cannot sense traffic in front of the vehicle at a range of greater than 20 m, sensing the traffic in front of the vehicle for supporting the acceleration/deceleration of the vehicle has a limitation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.